Harry Hellsing
by Joe2389
Summary: What if Harry was put in an orphanage by the Durselys? What if he was adopted into by one of the most powerful woman in England? Read to find out. Crossover with Hellsing
1. Chapter 1

Harry Hellsing

(Authors note: "…" signifies speech, …signifies thought. Also please be easy on me as this is my first story. Also all flames will stored in my basement and used to keep me warm in the cold winter months of Canada.)

**Date: November 1st, 1981**

**Time: 08:00**

**Place: #4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England.**

"VERNON!" Petunia Dursley screams in the early morning.

"Yes my flower, what is it?" Vernon Dursley replies to his wife as he drinks his morning coffee.

"That ABOMINATION that spawned from my sister is here." Pertunia snarls, "And the FREAKS want US to take care of It."

"What about the Bastards parents?" Vernon replies through gritted teeth, "They ditch It or something?"

"They're dead Vernon, murdered by another FREAK." Petunia spits out.

"WHAT!" Vernon yells, "That THING is not staying with us then. Give It here dear."

"What are you going to do with It?" asks Petunia as curiosity grabs her.

"Theres an orphanage a couple of blocks from my work. I'll drop It off there." Vernon replies cooly as he grabs It and walks out the door.

Thump…VROOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM. Vernon speeds out the door.

Hope the Freaks don't come looking for It Goes through Petunias head before she goes back to her normal morning routine. Taking in the milk, feeding the baby beachball, etc.

Vernon Dursley flies down the road to work as he does every morning. This morning is different however, because this time he drives right past his work before turning a corner and parking infront of an orphanage. The huge sign up front says 'St.Clares Orphanage'. Vernon quickly passes by it with the Abomination and heads up to the front desk.

"Hello" Vernon says in his best attempt to be polite, "I'd like to drop off my sister-in-laws child. The poor Lads parents have just recently died but my Wife and I are already much to burdened with out own child. Could you please take him?"

The secretary scrutinizes Vernons appearance before looking at the child. "Please tell me his name and anything else you can about the child so as we may better care for him." the secretary replies reluctantly at the fact she'll have to fill out more paper work.

"His name is Harry James Potter and he was born on July 31st, 1980." Vernon quickly replies before handing baby Harry over to the secretary and dashing out the front door.

"Well that was different, eh kid?" the secretary says to the little baby Harry, "Lets put you in a crib."

Was this the destiny of Harry James Potter, Hero of the Wizarding World? To be raised in a muggle orphanage. I think not.

**1 year later.**

"I really don't see why I have to do this Walter" the platinum blonde haired woman says to her butler.

"You need an heir and since you REFUSE to get married this is the only other way." The butler replies smoothly.

"Fine, but why now. Why not in a few years?" the platinum blonde haired lady says as she tries once more to get out of the responsibility that his motherhood.

"You must get an heir now because of the risk that you might not be around soon." Walter once again smoothly replies, irking another nerve on his master.

"Lets just get this over with"replies the woman. "You there, show me the children." She promptly asks the secretary.

"Right this way" the secretary replies as she fearfully leads one of the most powerful woman in England through the orphanage.

The blonde woman and the butler quickly move from crib to crib looking in on the children till they stop at one of the cribs and stare down. The woman slowly leans forward and suddenly a tiny hand quickly reaches up and grabs the glasses off of her face and starts laughing.

"Why you little…." The woman growls as she snatches back her glasses from the emerald eyed thief.

"I take it that you choose this one madame?" Walter asks with a half smile growing on his face.

"Hmph, might as well." She quickly looks to the secretary "Tell me what you can of this child, I'll be taking him with me."

"His name is Harry James Potter, madame." Replies the secretary quickly. "He was born on July 31st, and was brought in here last year because his parents died."

"I see." The woman says as to the secretary. "I've got one thing left so say." She growls as she lookds down at baby Harry, "DON'T you EVER take my glasses again brat."

"Welcome to the Hellsing family Mr.Potter, welcome indeed." Walter says to himself as he watches the scene.


	2. Pranking and Punishment for All

Harry Hellsing

Chapter 2

**(Authors note: "…" signifies speech, -…- signifies thought. Also please be easy on me as this is my first story. Also all flames will stored in my basement and used to keep me warm in the cold winter months of Canada.)**

Disclaimer: Forgot to put this in chapter one. I own one bottle of unfinished water and a half used pen. If you think sueing me for money will get you anywhere then you clearly aren't smart enough to sue me anyways so it doesn't matter. I don't own Hellsing, Harry Potter, and/or anything else I may use that you recognize. I profit from this only with the wonderful reviews I get from loyal reviewers.

**Date: July 31st, 1986**

**Time: 08:30**

**Place: Hellsing Manor, England**

A hyper active young boy with wild black hair and emerald green eyes comes running down the lit hallway.

"Well young master, what've you done now?" Walter asks as the boy trips and falls at the butlers feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" an eery laugh echoes through the manor.

SMASH, SHATTER, THUMP!

"Laugh at me one more time and I'll…" Integra Hellsing seems to mutter at a shadow on a wall. "Where did Harry go?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the laugh comes again seemingly out of nowhere.

"I'll deal with YOU later Alucard" Integra says to the shadow on the wall. "HARRY HELLSING! YOUR IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG MAN." She yells.

"…and yeah I kinda switched her shampoo with hair dye." A 6 year old Harry explains to his butler, mentor, teacher, father figure, etc.

"So that's why Sir Hellsing was yelling so loud at this hour in the morning." Walter replies. "And I thought that Alucard had started annoying her early this morning."

Clak Clak Clak came the sound of hard boots on the wooden floors.

"I suggest young master that you face up to your punishment before she gets too annoyed". Walter tells our young hero. "I'll be sure to see about getting you some biscuits later if she grounds you." He whispers as he glides off down the hall.

"There you are Harry. Can you tell me why I'm annoyed at you?" Integra asks the innocent looking young boy infront of her.

"Because you hair is now bright green with purple highlights?" Harry quickly replies, choosing honesty over trying to lie.

"Exactly Harry, but what I'd like to know is how you reached my shampoo when you're a good foot shorter then the shelf." Integra asks with a wicked smile.

"Alucard got it for me mom." Harry answers back, realising she's just looking for a reason to pin everything on the Nosferatu instead of him.

"Thank you son, now go get breakfast while I deal with Lord Overbite." Integra replies as she walks off.

"Pfew, that was close. I thought she was gonna ground me this time for sure." Harry says to himself as he starts heading to breakfast. Suddenly he feels a cold shiver run down his spine as he looks down at his watch. **09:00** glows bright red on his watch. "NOOOOOOOOOO, I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR LESSONS AGAIN." Harry yells as he realises why his mom didn't punish him. She was letting the teachers do it for her by making him late. "Man I'm gonna have so much homework tonight, ugh" Harry mutters as he runs down the hall to his classes, breakfast totally forgotten… for now.

Harry's classes were instructed by personal teachers inside of the mansion that he called home. This meant that Harry and the teachers knew each other well and he could come to them with problems and that they would help him without a second thought. However this also meant that, as their only student, it was impossible to go missing form class. Thus why he was standing by his desk holding two very full buckets of water.

"If those drop Mr.Hellsing, then you will start again from the beginning" said Mr.Smith as he set his watch alarm for 20 minutes.

"But Mr.Smith…" whined Harry as his arms were pulled apon by the buckets of water.

"No buts Mr.Hellsing, all that matters is that you were late and I will not tolerate tardyness in my class. Now please tell me where the weak spots are on a vampire."

Another thing about poor Harry Hellsing. His family was in service to the Queen and their job was to "exterminate" the pests that dared to harm her fair land.

"Removal of their head or a steak through the heart will dust the vampire. You can also use blessed silver blades and ammunition, however attacks must still be focused around the head or heart to cause lethal damage." Harry said to his teacher as his arms started to sag down nearer to the floor.

"Very good Mr.Hellsing, but also remember to include what we learned from the Vatican Dogs, Holy scriptures can be used to nullify a vampires magic. Also please stand up straight and bring your arms up a little, they're sagging." (Authors note: no offense is meant to any Catholics. I myself am Catholic but am trying to write this from a protestant point of view. No offense meant to protestants either.)

"Why don't we and the Catholics work together Mr.Smith. We'd get more done if we all got along" Harry said with as much passion as his little mind could muster, meaning to sidetrack his teacher from their lesson and from the fact that his arms were falling down again.

"Well you see Mr.Hellsing blah blah blah…" Harry tuned out his teacher and started thinking about ways to try and prank Walter. With Alucards help Harry managed to victimize everybody in the mansion except the butler, it was as if he was always 3 steps ahead.

Meanwhile somewhere in the dark damp catachombs of the Hellsing Mansion…

"ALUCARD" one Integra Hellsing yells at the top of her lungs. Her small revolver out and moving wildly around the corridors.

"Yes my master?" a deep dark voice comes from behind her.

BLAM BLAM BLAM the gun sounds as Integra fires in direction of the voice.

BLAM BLAM BLAM. Walter sighs as he calmly replaces Integras tainted shampoo with the proper bottle before setting off to clean up downstairs.

"How I wish you were here to see this Richard." Walter whispers as he walks down stairs to the living quarters of one magically bound vampire.

(Authors Note: I'm sorry for the delay but due to school, going off to Mexico on a missions trip and just not having any ideas I haven't written for a while. I apologize for my horrendous grammar and spelling errors but my computer doesn't seem to have spellcheck and I'm too lazy to look my stories over more then twice. If any of you spot spelling or grammatical errors please feel free to let me know. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Give me ideas and I'll see about fitting them into the story. Thank you.)


End file.
